The mishaps of the evil 3oh boy
by the-evil-3
Summary: jen is bored, pairs up with sheep for evil doings ((and hitomi intervenes))
1. Default Chapter

Jen is tired of waiting for a story of some sort to unfold. "where is everybody?!!" she yelled into the blank page. "Why am I all alone?!!" she sat wondering what to do next. "fine, if no one will come help me, I'll write the stupid story by myself!!! Wait..let's see..it has to be anime related? Alright!" she then invited Casey..because he's awesome.and then invited sheep in the big city. "baaah" he said wondering what the heck was going on.  
I was tired of being alone" Jen explained, and sheep understood. "so what now?" asked casey. "umm." jen pondered. "KILL ALI!" yelled jen, throwing her fist in the air. Sheep followed suit. "BAAA!" he yelled. "but.." casey looked at jen. "she's not here." "oh" said jen, realizing her mistake. "well, we'll just have to fix that then!" she yelled evilly. Jen put cookies down on a table and rang a bell.  
  
"COOKIES!!!!" screamed ali, prancing in to devour the cookies. Jen slapped her acrossed the face. "KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN!!!" she yelled. Ali hit the ground with a bang. "bang!" "Oww" she groaned. Then she reached for the cookies. Jen laughed evilly and held them out of reach. Ali tried to attack, but casey got in the way.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!!" Ali cried in frustration. "I dunno" jen replied. "I JUST WANT A COOKIE! COOOOKIIIIEEEE!!!!" she screamed. Ali then began to throw a fit, dressed up as mother Teresa, yelling "why no wake up call!?!" and throwing random items about the room. Sally came over and took pictures. Amy just pointed and laughed. Jen gave them cookies. "HEY!!!!!" ali screamed in anger. "baa" sheep said innocently.  
  
It was then that sheep decided he'd had enough of this foolishness, and decided to go into retirement. He left quietly. No one noticed.  
  
Several years later, sheep came back to investigate what had happened after he'd gone. Ali was laying on the ground.mumbling about cookies. Apparently, sheep found, that jen and the others eventually did let ali have the cookies, but ali ate them to fast and got sick. Poor ali.  
  
The end. 


	2. Ali hates jen

This is Ali/ Hitomi's retaliation against her friend Jen.  
  
Hitomi read Jen's story, "Jen is Tired of Waiting". Hitomi's reaction: I HATE YOU, JENNY!!!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME????!!!!!! *hitomi then attacked Jen from out of nowhere. Her father, Hiei, came to help. He used his Dragon of the Darkness Flame Technique and insinerated Jen into thousands of pieces. All that was left of her were ashes against the opposite wall.  
  
Five minutes later, Hitomi knelt down and started crying. "I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, crying in tears of frustration. Hiei comforted her; at least he tried to. He did not succeed, because Hitomi realized that she had killed one of her best friends. That was... until she realized that it was JEN who she had killed. Then, going happy-go-lucky, she went away with her father Hiei.   
  
To Jen: *Ha,ha!!!* Bai-bai. 


	3. Jen strikes again!

Jen once again is continuing the randomness of these events. Once again, the others have failed to comply, so in a mad fit jen decided that they must die...but how? Jen decided that this time, sheep would be of no use....he was too peacefull....jen must find other allie's..yes...and she must get revenge on Murray, the one who keeps calling her master against her will...it's just creepy that's all! *frown*  
So where will this murder scene take place? Why, it starts off at school, at track actually, where jen starts to plot the evil doings.  
  
Jen sat by Sally and Amy on the floor. waiting for track to begin was no fun, because they knew very well that soon enough their track coach will try to kill them all with harsh workouts and other tortures. They usually past this time by fighting..Jen would attack Amy, and of course Amy would not let this pass. She'd start attacking back..and there was soon enough a vicious battle going on. Sally would calmly watch this battle and wait for one of them to knock the other out. Yes, the battles were vicious....Jen lost this battle, and in defiet decided to wander the halls, prentending to go get a drink of water, but really plotting her evil doings. She knew that Ali, the other story writer whom she must get revenge on, would be at Sam's house for a sleep over that night. Sam of course, being enemies with Murray, did not invite him this this party, so Jen wasn;t sure how she could work him into this equation....  
It helped, however, that she would have amy and ali in the same place for the night.."yes " she thought, "this will work out somehow.."Jen smiled evilly. "all i need to do, is to get either sam or ali sooo mad at murray, that they'd be angry enough to runover to his house and kill him for me..." then jen considered.."nah..no killing in this story...just torture..." she laughed to herself while walking back to track.  
After track ended, jen and amy said goodbye to sally, who was going to karate, and they walked over to Sam's house. There they saw sam, ali and brak. jen and amy looked at brak. "random..." jen thought...Amy began to flip out. "OH MY GOD!! BRAK!!" she was hsappy and began to dance around him. Brak was confused. Jen however, relized that this may work to her advantage..."perhaps i can get amy enraged at murray...for killing brak?" jen pondered..."but how? ..he won't really kill him...and they have no reason to think he did..." jen thought that the plan would neverwork..."OH!" she cried aloud. Everyone looked at her..."umm..i'm thirsty..drink please?" she looked at sam who just laughed at her...jen thought darkly.."maybe i'll get her too..." but sam gave her an apple soda, so after jen stopped flipping out, jen decided to spare sam's life....but what jen had been excited about, was that murray had recently goten his permit. That means, if she can get brak to walk into the road, get hit, and somehow convince the driver that he's still alive, and they should just go home, ALL WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING, then the plan should work. jen laughed evilly. "what are you laughing about?" asked ali. "NOTHING!!" jen screamed. "umm...ok" everyone looked at her strange. "i just rembered that i had to go get something back at school..i'll be right back..oh! and i saw zorak outside brak! he's saying something about having a big bag of beans, and he won't let you have any." Brak looked angry. "HOW DARE HE?!!" brak shouted and ran outside. jen followed. there was a sound of scretching tires as a car ran over brak. Zorak leaned out of the car window as he drove further away. "the beans are all mine!" and he drove away. Jen had her mouth open. Her luck was really good. She then ran back to sam's house screaming, "AMY!! MURRAY RAN OVER BRAK WITH HIS CAR!!!" "WHAT?!!!!" Amy screamed. she then charged out of the house, followed by sam, ali, and jen.  
Murray was sitting on his floor, playing video games. Suddenly he heard a loud screaming noise, as Amy broke down the door, and proceeded to knock over everything in her way. "YOU!!!" she yelled. "huh?" murray was obviously confused. "yes" jen thought. "evrything is working out as planned!" Even ali and sam were enraged. Jen decided she needed to work things even more to ensure sucsess in her plan. she must turn everyone against each other.  
Jen whispered in amy's ear,"ali was planning this too. didn't you notice how she didn't make a big deal at first over brak's death/" Amy looked angrilly at ali. "huh?" wondered ali, but then thought amy just wanted her to say something too murray too. Ali hucked her shoe at murray. "ow!" he tried to defend himself. Jen decided that sam would not be needed in the fight..they were doing a fine job as it is.....Amy attacked murray, then jumped over and attacked ali as well. sam was in total confusion. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ALI?!!" sam hollered over amy, murray andali's screaming and cussing. she tried to break them up, but ali, thinking sam was amy, attacked her too. jen, deciding that her work was done, locked the door behing her, and went home. She first made sure that brak really was ok, and he was, so, Jen concluded, this story has a happy ending. 


End file.
